Disguising Dirty Dancing
by Itanaru101
Summary: What are these misterious classes Amu secretly attends? What's the big deal with her Grandparents? Two more little things...Why is Amu staying at Ikuto's house and how shall sh keep her classes a secret from her perverted, cat eared stalker of a crush?
1. The Grandparents Arrive

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Izzy:**_ What up people!

_**Ikuto:**_ Why you so happy?

_**Izzy:**_ Cuz I am.

_**Amu:**_ Quit fighting you two and start the story!

_**Ikuto:**_ Anything for you sexy.

_**Izzy:**_ Sure as long as you let Ikuto take ya into my room for some fun.

_**Ikuto:**_ Hell yeah! I feel ya sister!

_**Amu:**_ One – Why would I refuse and, Two – What the hell was that Ikuto!?

_**Ran:**_ Shut up all of you and start the story!

_**Miki:**_ I'm with Ran on that one.

_**Yoru:**_ Lets begin, Nya!

_**Suu:**_ Sorry for there language Desu.

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Amu's Pov**_

"Amu!" Mum called out desperately as I was heading out the door for school at seven O'clock Friday morning.

"What is it?" I responded in boredom, just wanting this day to be over so I could hurry up and get to tomorrow.

"Your grandmother is coming up for a few months"

A humongous smile slipped onto my face, my Grandma was coming – nothing could be better – except dating, making out and having sex with Ikuto – which unfortunately I haven't got to do so far in my life, but I plan to...one day soon.

"When is she coming, mama?" I eagerly questioned, distracting my mind from thoughts of chaining Ikuto to a bed.

"Today, she will be here when you get home."

"Okay, thanks mama." I said before turning around to go to school.

"There's one more thing Amu" mum wearily called "your grandfather is coming to"

I froze, memories of Andrew – my Grandpa – came rushing through my head, one after the other, as far back as I could ever remember. Horrible memories, all tormenting, toilsome and distressful, not even one cheerful, felicitous or delightful memory – because there were none, there was only the distasteful ones.

"Whatever." I stated as cold as ice, my face and heart turning to stone and my stomach dropping then immediately coming back with a sick feeling "I need to go to school."

When I arrived at my high-school my friends were waiting out front for me, we were all selected to become the guardians of the high-school when we first started and now we were in our last year of school for good, though we still did the whole X-egg cleansing and so forth – I also still got to see Ikuto both while cleansing X-eggs and when he came to visit me, which I was excruciatingly happy that it was almost four times a week, which I would not admit. Everyone's charas all went back into their hearts, however we still had the power to transform – as long as we kept believing in them and our dreams.

"Morning Amu-chan" they chorused with huge smiles and a hand raised half way.

"Morning guys." I mumbled dismissively back, not in the mood to be happy due to the news of Andrew coming to stay with us for a few months – which was going to be torture, cruel inhumane torture.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Tadase asked concerned as we all entered the high-school's Royal Garden.

"My Grandma and _Grandpa_ are coming up to stay for a few months" I sighed "It's not so much my Grandma – she totally rules – It's my _Grandpa_ – He sucks."

"How could you view them both so differently even though their married?" Rima asked a little bit intrigued even though it was obvious that she was trying not to be.

I laughed, "their _not_ married. My grandma is from my dads side – she _rocks_ and her husband my cool Grandpa died when I was really young, just a few weeks old. My other Grandpa – Andrew – is from my mums side – he _sucks_ and his wife died as well, but it was the day after mum told them she was pregnant with me."

"Okay then, Yaya understands now." Yaya hollered "time to go to class or Yaya and everyone else will be late!"

"Today was so boring, I'm glad schools over, I can't wait to see Grandma! It's a pity though, that my class isn't until tomorrow and that Andrews coming." I said to the sky as I laid on the grassy hill that Ikuto always used to lie on – it was so peaceful...and reminded me of him.

"And what class may that be _strawberry_?" A pussy watering husky voice whispered in my ear "also why are you on _my_ hill?"

"Ikuto." I smiled trying not to tighten my legs "you could of just said hello."

Ikuto laid down on the grass beside me, making my whole left side tingle. "And you could just answer my questions."

I chuckled, "the class is none of your business and you _don't_ own the hill."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so that means that you are hiding an activity your doing from me – how mean _Amu_ – so what's this I hear about an Andrew?"

"You remember the time I told you about that person who always hurt me?"

"Yep, I said I wouldn't let them hurt you again."

"Well, that's him, my Grandpa – Andrew."

"I see. Will he be staying at your house?"

"Yes, he is staying in my room for the _whole_ duration of his stay."

"Where are _you_ staying?"

"On the couch, Ami is staying in mum and dads room since Grandma is staying in her room, so I have no other options."

"How long is the _dumb-ass_ staying?" Ikuto sneered.

"Months" I whimpered.

"You won't be able to live like that for all that time."

"What am _I_ supposed to do about _that_! I _don't_ get a _choice_ in it."

"You could stay at my house most of the time, if you want to."

"Would you and Utau really mind?"

"No, Utau loves you and also spends most of her free time with Kukai, I'm the one who offered you – I really don't mind, plus it would be nice to have some company."

"Thanks Ikuto, that would be nice."

"So, when you coming over?"

"Probably tomorrow afternoon, if you don't mind."

"I'm cool with it, so you'll be coming after your _mysterious_ class?"

"Yes Ikuto, after my _mysterious_ class that I hope you will _never_ know or even get a _clue_ of what it is – unless_ I_ want _you_ too."

"You do know that by you saying that your only making me _more_ curious and more _willing_ to find out what it is, right?"

"I don't care Ikuto," I said while getting up and turning to look at him in his jeans and shirt "you'll never know unless I want you too – and that's final."

"Don't be so sure about _that_ and more importantly where are _you_ going?"

"I've been trying to avoid going home since school ended, the sun is setting now and I have no choice but to go home, pack, inform my parents that I'm staying at Utau's house and survive the night – see ya tomorrow Ikuto" I winked before turning around.

"See ya, Amu."

When I arrived home It was just about dark, so I just walked in preparing to get yelled at by stupid old Andrew, however I was met with a huge hug from my Grandma.

"Amu! I've missed you so much, how have you been sweet pea?" She shouted joyously.

"I've been great, Grandma, how have you been?" I replied just as happily, quickly looking over her knee length pink dress and heels.

"Fine, just fine. lets go talk _outside_ for a while."

"Sure Grandma."

"I brought you a _present_," she started once we were outside "It's something you can wear to the _classes_ you go too."

"Thanks Grandma, your the best, but you know I would never have gotten to go to the classes if you didn't tell me about them."

"I'm sure you would have found it sooner or later" she laughed as I scanned the area swearing I caught a glimpse of Ikuto "even if you didn't, you would of found something similar and hopefully just as good and..._hot_."

I smirked at the Idea forming in my head "hay _Grandma_, I'm not going to be living here while you and Andrew are staying – if it was just you I would, but I can't stay here with Andrew for that long."

"I understand sweet pea, but where will you stay?"

"_Ikuto_ offered to let me stay with him and Utau while Andrew's here."

Grandma smirked and raised an eyebrow "is this the same _Ikuto_ that has _midnight_ chats with you in _your_ room?"

"The one and only, he offered it to me just before I came back."

"Oh, and does _he_ know of your _classes_?"

"Well, since this afternoon he knows I _have_ classes but doesn't know _what they are for_, he won't know until _I_ want him too."

"Very well put, sweet pea. So is he hot?"

I smirked "Yes, he's _extremely_ hot."

"What about _sexy_?"

"Oh, _excruciatingly_ so."

"Would you want him to be _your partner_ in _classes_?"

"_More_ than _anything_."

"Think he's any _good_ in _bed_?"

"Well I _don't know_, however I am _looking forward to finding out_."

"He's most likely listening, right?"

"No doubt."

We both broke out laughing, I could just Imagen Ikuto's shocked sexy face, not to mention his face throughout our conversation – that was definitely fun.

"Come on sweet pea, time to go back inside, fun's unfortunately over – remember to call Andrew Grandpa in front of him." Grandma gasped.

"Amu, where have you been, you disgraceful little girl?" My silly Grandfather bellowed at me from the living room.

"None of your business, Santa." I retorted.

"Amu has been outside talking with me Andrew" Grandma replied politely.

"Thank you Isabella," Andrew replied politely before turning to me with a face full of anger. "As for you Amu, that is no way to speak to your Grandfather! Do it again and I'll have to give you a beating!"

"Whatever Santa." I replied in boredom "Mum, dad, I need to talk to you."

"What is it honey?" Papa sang joyously as mama looked on beside him.

"I'm going to go live with Utau while Santa and Grandma is here, we already arranged it today, I'll be leaving tomorrow." I stated bluntly.

"But why Amu?" Mama pleaded since papa was as pale as a ghost and not to mention speechless as well.

"Cuz I really don't want to sleep on the couch for who knows how many months." I responded uncouthly.

"You may go then Amu, but when they leave you are coming back right?" Mama questioned hopefully.

I sighed "Yes mama, I'll probably be coming back."

"Probably?" She panicked.

"It's just an expression mama!" I snapped jokingly.

"Okay then Amu, we don't mind." She concluded.

"You ungrateful little piece of shit! How dear you! You-"

"Shut up already Santa! I'm going to go pack my stuff up from my room, so you can't come in until I'm finished." I stated before going up to my room.

_**To be continued...**_

Izzy: So how did you like my story? Please don't be afraid to review to give me any criticism or if there is any questions you have for me.

Ikuto: I have a question!

Amu: Of course _you_ do.

Izzy: What's your question Ikuto?

Ikuto: Why haven't _I_ been in _Amu's_ pants yet?

Amu: You are so _hormonal!_

Ikuto: I _know_ you wanna get in _mine_, _Amu_.

Amu: - BLUSH -

Charas: Then _swap_ pants! Nya/Desu. :3

Ikuto: That's _not_ what I _meant_ you _stupid_ Charas!

Charas: Then _what_ did you mean?? Nya/Desu.

Ikuto: I _meant_ having _sex!_

Charas:............... - BLUSH - ........................

Amu: Even _I_ knew that.

Ikuto: So what's your answer Izzy?

Izzy: - SIGH - It's coming Ikuto, it's coming – I'm the one writing the story so it's my decision not yours! I want Amuto sex too you know!

Ikuto/Amu: Sorry Izzy, we know you wanna read/write some.

Izzy: OKAY!! See you next time folks!


	2. Back To Class

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Izzy:**_ What up my peeps?

_**Suu:**_ What did you say Desu?

_**Yoru:**_ Translation for silly Suu, coming up!

_**Miki:**_ Izzy said 'Hello and how are you my people?'

_**Ran:**_ Wow...

_**Ikuto:**_ GET OVER IT ALREADY!

_**Amu:**_ Calm down Ikuto, even though I agree 100%! GET OVER IT!

_**Izzy: **_Well a few people are grumpy, why so grumpy?

_**Ikuto:**_ I haven't had sex with Amu since Friday night! It's now Saturday night!

_**Izzy: **_Well I see your problem.

_**Ikuto:**_ Thank you!

_**Izzy:**_ Amu, what's your problem?

_**Amu: **_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT'S THE SAME AS IKUTO'S!

_**Izzy: **_Then why don't you both go have sex in my room?

_**Ikuto:**_ THANKS! Lets go Amu!

_**Amu: **_Why didn't we think of that?

_**Charas: **_Cuz your both dumb!

_**Yaya:**_ But Amu-chi and Ikuto-kun can see and hear?

_**Dia:**_ Get on with it already!

_**Miki/Yoru:**_ Enjoy reading Nya!

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

aquris

Kags21

Tsukiyomi Sashimi

Ox-Emo-Stalker-Ox

Amaranth the Immortal

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

tayluvu

Moonlightnin

nmccullough

Setsuki Angel Princess

kiri-chan220

(In order from first to last! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!)

*Gives you all a packet of skittles/lollies each!!!!!*

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Amu's Pov**_

"Get your sorry excuse of an ass out of that room you bitch!" I woke up to the sound of banging on my door combined with the horrible sound of Andrew's scratchy voice, "I mean it you stupid little witch, get out of that stupid little room!"

Trying to contain my laughter, I got out of bed and collected my clothes for today as well as my suitcase, while remembering how after I packed my bag I decided to give Andrew some torture and sleep in my bed for the night and leave him locked out. Packing didn't take me too long since I only packed very...how do I put this...revealing? Yeah! Revealing cloths, so that was a lot of them, however I shortened it more by then going through it and only packing the revealing and sexy/cute ones – which believe it or not, wasn't very much – I'd have to go shopping with Utau, she's the one that's good at picking the sexy but still cute cloths.

"What's wrong with you Santa? Don't you know that it's rude to wake someone up in the morning by yelling and banging on their door? You really should be quiet or else the neighborers will start complaining." I stated plainly as I walked from my room carrying all my gear to the bathroom wear I closed the door on his angry face.

"Grandma!" I screeched loudly from the bathroom at six O'clock in the morning, probably waking most of our neighborers if Andrew hadn't already done the job half an hour ago.

"I'm right outside the door sweet pea" She instantaneously replied.

I unlocked the bathroom door and ushered her to come in while hiding behind it, closing and locking it after she was in.

"I LOVE IT!" I practicality shouted.

"I noticed. IT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU!"

"I KNOW! Thank you so much grandma! When you said it was something I could wear to my classes I didn't expect it to be...well...a complete proper outfit, especially one this revealing and sexy."

"You deserve it, sweet pea, now if I was you I'd put on that black trench coat of yours and head down for breakfast – only so your not late for your classes that is."

"Yes Grandma." I breathed out as she went back out the door, I took a last look over my new sexy outfit after locking the door, again.

There was the midnight blue leather skirt – that matched Ikuto's hair – and the cotton candy pink belt – that matched my hair –, the skirt barely covered my ass and if I bent over it showed a little of what was underneath.

The midnight blue leather shirt only went down half way to my bellybutton, the straps were only an inch wide and the front of the top was a deep v-neck showing a fair amount of my cleavage, the shirts cotton candy pink zipper was straight down the middle of my breasts its colour matched the single centimeter wide strip on ether side of the zip that curled over my breasts.

With a smile I pulled on my trench coat, smiled at the feeling if the leather agents my body – especially since the short was too tight to wear a bra and under the shirt I was only wearing a pair of skimpy boy shorts, then grabbing my bags and heading down to breakfast; Ami, mama. papa, Andrew and Grandma were all down here eating bacon and eggs for breakfast – my plate right next to Grandma.

"Grandma, could you please drop me off at Utau's house today?" I asked after everyone finished eating breakfast.

"Sure sweet pea, you mind stopping somewhere first?"

"Not one bit, may we leave now?"

"Of course – go say bye to your family and Andrew."

"Yes Grandma. BYE EVERYONE INCLUDING SANTA!" I yelled "okay, lets go!"

"Coming sweet pea."

Once we got in the car Grandma drove me to the other side of town where my classes were held, I made sure all my packed luggage for Ikuto's house was in the back seat before we left, Grandma finally parked outside of the building.

"Grandma, do you want to come watch? I've gotten a lot better since you last saw me." I politely offered.

"I'd thought you'd never ask, sweet pea, I'd love to."

"Thank you! Come on!"

We entered the building that was labeled '_Rose's Dancing Wonderland_', it had a weird name but it was the best dancing school ever!

"Alice!" I screeched as I entered the dancing hall "I'm hear and I brought a certain someone with me!"

Alice came running around the corner – as I expected – and stopped an inch in front of my face, hugged me tight then looked over to Grandma.

"Hello Alice, nice to see you again." Grandma greeted.

"Bella, nice to see you too, sorry to seam disappointed – I love that your hear and all – it's just that I was hoping that she would bring the famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi she wants to dance with so badly – she won't dance with any other male." Alice responded slightly aggravated.

Grandma laughed "I understand completely, I want her to bring him too however, apparently she wants to play it like a game – she let him know that she had classes before she came home yesterday with an invite to stay at his house for a couple of months! Then last night she must have knew he was watching because we had so much fun saying how sexy he was and how she wanted him to come to class with her."

"Alice! Do you want to see my new outfit that Grandma brought me?" I excitedly asked through the technique of yelling.

"Do I ever! Come on girl show it already!" Alice squealed.

When I removed the trench coat and turned to Alice she gasped, her eyes watering with unleashed tears.

"It's beautiful" she breathed "I can't wait to see you dance in it."

Finally Alice started the class, we both walked to the middle of the floor and Next Contestant by Nickelback started to play. Alice grabbed my hip and pulled my back so I was pressed up against her front, slowly I started to grind against her pelvis moving down and up again, side to side hard and soft – I loved this dancing – Alice's hands slid all over my body and her body started grinding back on mine.

When the chorus started I spun around and jumped up onto her hips, holding on only by my legs, Alice's hands gripped my ass as we started to grind against each other from this angle; pulling Alice's head onto my neck I started to push myself up and down while still grinding. Once the chorus ended we went back to the first position and repeated this...pleasurable and sexy process until the song ended.

"You are definitely improving, sweet pea, I'm so proud of you!" Grandma praised.

"Yes, she's my best student." Alice complimented.

"However I still need to improve, I have a long way to go still" I added seriously.

"Your my only student who really loves doing this and takes it seriously, there's no competition that your my best student – I just hope you get your hopeful partner to agree." Alice teased me, again – she never dropped that subject.

"He will Alice, he will." I reassured as we went back out and commenced on doing the song Next Contestant again so we could perfect it – we did it another ten times before class finished and we left saying goodbye to Alice.

Walking up and knocking on Ikuto's door with my Grandma by my side was one of the most scariest things known to man kind, mostly due to the fact that my Grandma would see live and in person the boy that stars in all my dreams and fantasy's – and boy did she know it, I could hardly keep a secret from her, so she knows that every word I said about Ikuto last night was completely true.

"Hello _Amu_." That tantalizing sexy voice that I knew so well and have grown to love whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hi Ikuto" I said breathlessly "This is my Grandma – Isabella – Grandma this is m-Ikuto."

'Oh shit! I almost called him my Ikuto! In front of him and Grandma!' Mentally scolding myself as I sighed and closed my eyes.

Grandma spoke up first "It's nice to finally meet you Ikuto-san, I have herd a lot about you, you better look after my Amu-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm sure you would have herd a lot about me and I'll take grate care of _my_ Amu." Ikuto slyly replied circling his hands around my waste and resting his head atop of mine, so expertly I pressed my backside into his dick – instantaneously making him hard – Ikuto gasped and burred his head into my hair, while I turned my gaze to Grandma who had a knowing smile on her face where as mine just showed a smirk.

"Bye Grandma, see you later." I said calmly while adding a little more pressure to Ikuto's dick and feeling water pool between my legs.

"Bye-bye sweet pea, be _safe_ now – bye Ikuto-san." Grandma replied putting an emphasis on the word 'safe' to tell me she meant it both ways.

"Bye" Ikuto chocked out, as I watched Grandma drive off.

"So, could you lead me to my new room Ikuto?" I smirked as I picked up my gear after giving him a nice grind and watched him try to regain his composure.

Ikuto looked dangerously at me, leaned over to my ear before whispering "I doubt you will need that room, but I'll show it too you anyway."

Ikuto took the bags off me and started walking into the mansion like house, we walked up the stairs and stopped next to his room.

"That door is yours" he said pointing to the door opposite his as he opened it and walked in placing the bags on the bed.

"So, why do you call your Grandpa Santa? It's just been bothering me." He sheepishly asked meeting my gaze.

"Oh that," I laughed "Andrew always wears red, so I found it suitable, not to mention the fact that he hates Santa because he didn't give him a pony when he was twelve!"

Ikuto and I both broke out into hysterics and ended up falling onto the bed from laughing so hard when I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on – just a pair of old, loose, faded jeans with some holes in it.

"Why haven't you taken off your trench coat? Why are you even wearing one of those in the first place?"

I looked up at Ikuto through my eyelashes contemplating if I should answer truthfully to his question, I concluded that I should.

"I wear the trench coat to cover up my outfit that I wear to my classes from my parents and I haven't taken it off yet due to the fact that I'm still wearing it since I haven't had a chance to get changed into something more...suitable."

"You'll have to let me be the judge of that." Ikuto responded as he grabbed the trench coat and slid it off before I could even react.

"Stop being so stuck up" I whined annoyed as I stood up straight in front of him with my hands on my hips.

Ikuto was standing in front of me with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide – he was as stiff and still as a statue.

"You...you look so much more than beautiful Amu, there are no words grate enough to describe you."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Izzy:**_ So how did you like my story? Please don't be afraid to review to give me any criticism or if there is any questions you have for me.

_**Ikuto:**_ When do I get to have sex with Amu?

_**Amu:**_ I'm with Ikuto on that one.

_**Izzy:**_ Well most likely next chap! I can't wait!

_**Yoru:**_ Review if you have ideas that you might like to see in some caps later on or if you have suggestions on how to make the story better Nya!

_**Miki:**_ Izzy can't promise to put your ideas in the story, but she might if it appeals to her of if it's a really good idea.

_**Izzy:**_ OKAY!! See you next time folks!


	3. Class & A Delivery Boy

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Izzy:**_ I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!

_**Ikuto:**_ Just calm down and tell us why you were away for such a long time!

_**Amu:**_ Wat Ikuto said!

_**Izzy:**_ Okay well, See I've been very sick lately and even though I have been able to read some stories I haven't exactly been in a writing/thinking/leaving my room kind of mood of late!

_**Suu:**_ What happened Desu!

_**Izzy:**_ Well a bunch of crappy things in my life that would take – counts numbers on fingers – a zillion minutes to name – let alone explain – SO ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Amu & Ikuto:**_ Ini mini mini mow – You know she don't own the bloody show!

_**Yoru & Miki:**_ ENJOY NYA!

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

essitjuh

Vanillahpie

aquris

Tsukiyomi Sashimi

Amuto20174

Kiri-chan220

Amaranth the Immortal

Setsuki Angel Princess

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Meli

nmccullough

Dawnoflight95

Greenclover78

tayluvu

- (My Lil Sis!)

smallvillegirl2

Kags21

Neji0392

Real Heroes Never Die

Sakuita

Mabelusk

animefreak43213

Mis Unnoticed

lilhawa

bloody rose36

lisha

ChinaDollMaiden

...

Ikuto's_Girl

Miki-chann

Karen suki

sdfghjkl~3

vampire-fetish15

amuto critic ;p

sweetloxie

yonne1104

Savannah Cullen

Mabudachi-trio

blackanimecat

JixnChan

Zk-ikutofan (You get double!)

missxjustinee

dragonflyer30

(In order from first to last! I LOVE YOU ALL!)

*Gives you all a packet of skittles/lollies each!*

_**Disguising Dirty Dancing**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ikuto's Pov**_

HOT! That was the only thing running through my brain, how could it not be with Amu standing in front of me dressed in tight blue leather? SHE WAS FUCKIN' HOT!

"You...you look so much more than beautiful Amu, there are no words grate enough to describe you." I managed to stutter out – best not to tell her that she was 'fuckin' hot'...yet.

Amu flushed a barely noticeable light pink and seamed to be mulling over something, next thing I knew Amu was staring into my eyes with a bloody sexy smirk painted on her fuckin' sexy face and a evil glint in her over sexy eyes – WAIT! There are way to many sexy's in that! Even if I'm fallin' in love with the girl – I shouldn't be this possessed!

"What's the matter Ikuto? Can't take the heat?" Amu huskily whispered into my ears as her hands rested on my shoulders.

I swallowed – hard – I couldn't remember Amu acting this forward to me...EVER! Sure she openly flirted with me and we'd get into a flirting contest with each other – but never once was she like this! The back of my knees hit the bed (I hadn't realized I was even moving!) and Amu pushed me harshly onto it...then sat straight on top of my hard-as-hell erection! A small groan escaped my lips as Amu ran her hands down my chest and leaned over me so her lips were at my ear all the while pressing her leather clad breasts up against me.

"Then lets see how you react to this." She whispered tauntingly, straight after I felt Amu's tongue trace the outline of my ear then take the lobe into her mouth – switching between sucking, nibbling and licking, and after a good ten minutes I couldn't help thrusting up towards her hot center, in turn I was rewarded with a deep throaty moan which sent vibrations straight to my straining dick and was my new favorite sound.

Amu's hands started to trace my nipples – which I had no idea were sensitive until she started to play with them! She released my ear and started a journey down my neck – nipping, sucking and licking all the way – I was almost certain I would have at least eight hickies on the side of my neck...the biggest being on my pulse point – she seamed fond of particular part of my neck. Slowly Amu moved lower and pulled one of my stone-hard nipples into her mouth, using the same strategy that she used on my neck with an added bonus (or torture) of lightly grazing her teeth over my flesh as well.

The hands that belonged to my black princess were tracing the skin just above my jeans and occasionally let it slide a few center meters underneath – but to few and far between and not further enough for my taste. I liked Amu on top and in charge, I was definitely going to be the dominate one but personally I wouldn't mind Amu having a try once in a while – but definitely not too often! I gave in to temptation – just a little – and started to roughly grind into her hot center, making sure I was grinding into her hard, getting amply rewarded with her moans of pleasure that I was giving her – _not that brat kiddy king_!

I suddenly snapped out of my head when I felt Amu's soft hand caressing my burning dick through my jeans – and I almost came right that second due to the fact that a small gasp had accompanied it. Forcing my hands to move I slowly slid them over her bear stomach and down the back of her legs loving the sound of her moans all the way, sliding my hands back up her legs I came to the edge of her skirt and taking a bold movement – slowly, ever so slowly, I started edging my hands underneath her skirt.

"How mean Ikuto, lets not be rude now 'kay?" She whispered in a teasing voice before she suddenly vanished.

When my mind and body finally calmed down I realized that Amu had not disappeared but had promptly abandoned the room – and me – with the only sign of her being there were the suitcases at the end of the bed and my erection. I could hear the faint sound of running water and a soft humming then finally realized (After a good ten minutes) that Amu was still in the house, even more, she was having a shower just down the hallway - naked!

Staying exactly where Amu had left me – enjoying and cursing her for all the sensations that were running through my body, and definitely wanting a repeat – I couldn't help but wondering where my supposed-to-be innocent Amu had learned all that, no matter how stupid it was...I let fear grip me. Had _Amu_ – _my_ Amu – been _with_ a guy? If so _who_? _When_? _Where_? _How many times_? Did _he_ teach her _that_? Would _she_ let me _murder_ him? Would she _forgive_ me if I did? How _many_ guys had she _been_ with? Would _she_ treat _me_ as a _fling_? Did _she_ care for _me_ at _all_? Had _she_ _slept_ with _kiddy king_? My brain was overloading and I was now scared shitless, I barely noticed the single tear that was resting on my cheek, until a smooth finger softly removed it and a tender kiss was placed on my forehead.

"Ikuto? Are you okay? What's wrong? You can tell me, I won't tell or judge." Amu's soft, soothing, worried and caring voice whispered.

I simply turned onto my side and buried my head into the soft white material on Amu and pulled her close.

"Amu..." I murmured

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"Are...are you...are you still a...um..."

Amu giggled "Virgin?"

"Yeah, that."

"Could've just said it, you embarrassed?"

"Well I'm petrified of the answer, dammit! Just answer the dam question!"

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, I was just...I didn't mean it" Amu whispered softly in a sorrow voice.

"It's fine, so stop avoiding the question and answer it." I managed to say calmly.

"Fine"

"So – Answer!"

She sighed "Yes, Ikuto, I am still the blushing virgin – Happy now?"

"Yes – very, with the way you were avoiding the question I was almost sure you weren't – I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Yeah – fine. Now, what in hell brought all this on? Was this why you were upset?"

I sighed "Yeah, this is why I was...um...upset. As for what brought it on – WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT STUFF!"

"Now that's where I draw the line Ikuto! It's none of your business right now," She stopped mid rant and looked thoughtful than smirked that sexy 'FUCK ME' smirk "but I'll give ya a hint – classes" then winked and began staring off outside the window somewhere.

I sighed, trying to figure this out was a total drag, but unavoidable, I need to find out about those dam classes! What the hell is she doing in there! Sighing again I put my head back down on Amu's lap, snuggling back into the soft white material.

WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!

Soft white material...

HER TOWEL!

( -_- ::: =_= ::: =3 )

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I yelled so loud I swear the whole neighborhood herd me.

Amu just looked at me with shocked eyes and then calmly raised one eyebrow – asking her silent question, while I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Amu" I stated more calmly as one of my trade mark sexy smirks found its way onto my face as I scanned her body ."Why the fuck are you wearing a towel?"

Amu looked down and a almost unnoticeable blush graced her face.

"For your information Ikuto," Amu said annoyed "I forgot to bring cloths into the bathroom with me, but when I came back in here to grab some you were sitting on my bed brooding – and I was more concerned about making you go back to your non-brooding form. Thanks for reminding me tho – now out!"

It had been an hour since Amu kicked me out of the room, so I was laying down in my room staring at the ceiling remembering Amu in both that leather outfit and the towel – both sexy and revealing, great match for my Amu! Feeling tied – because I had been up most of the night before if not watching than thinking about my little strawberry – I decided to take a nap before dinner, which I ordered to be delivered at seven pm sharp – so I had a few hours since Amu wanted to unpack all her things and then call Utau – so a nap would do me good.

_Dream_

"_Ikuto" Amu's soft voice murmured soothingly "Ikuto, baby, wake up for me – I've put on something special just for you."_

_I slowly opened my eyes only to see Amu in a set of black matching panties and bra with blue designs over them._

"_Amu?" I asked huskily "What brought this on?"_

"_Well baby," she laughed happily "you've been such a good boy for me since I arrived here – helping me get away from Santa and all included – I thought I'd give you a little thank you present. Show my gratitude and stuff like that."_

_And before I could respond Amu straddled my aching cock, bent down and attached herself to my lips while grinding onto my dick._

_I let out a small moan and nibbled at her bottom lip until she opened up and then proceded to explore her mouth with my tongue._

_She tasted delicious, like milk and honey – absolutely delicious._

_All to soon we broke for air and Amu immediately went straight for my ear. Using our position to my advantage I flipped us both over so I was on top, gaining a startled cry from my little strawberry._

"_Amu" I moaned as I slipped my slacks off leaving me nude and her none the wiser "this is the only time I'm gonna ask; are you sure you want this right now? Are you ready?"_

"_I want you Ikuto," she breathlessly whispered as I started to slip off her bra "so much. I've wanted you since primary school, wanted this, needed this."_

_Amu moaned as I quickly yanked off her panties and drove two of my fingers into her wet and tight pussy "Fuck me, please Ikuto – I need you in me now."_

_I growled possessively as I took her lips in a claiming kiss "Just so you know – I don't share – you do this with me now, then your mine. Not kiddy kings or that samurai sword guys – MINE!"_

"_I was and always will be yours Ikuto." she moaned and with that I thrust into her hot, tight, wet pussy that-_

_End Dream_

I shot in bed covered in sweat, panting with a raging hard-on 'Fuck that was a good dream' I thought while looking and listening for whatever woke me up.

I could hear talking from downstairs and frowned while looking round my room, Utau wouldn't be home till tomorrow so who would be...

Shit, it was seven, the delivery boy would be here...and he's talking with MY Amu down stairs.

I practicality flew out of my room and down the stairs to see MY Amu at the door talking to the delivery boy at the door who appeared to be flirting with MY Amu.

**..**

Completely ignoring my now only half-hard cock and lack of shirt, I quickly and silently walked unnoticed up to the door only making myself known when I wrapped my arms around MY Amu, resting my head atop of hers and pushing my cock into her ass.

The delivery boy fell silent and glared hatefully at me.

Amu leaned back into my arms and put some of her weight onto my cock making it jump back to full hardness.

"If your finished delivering our meal and trying to chat up MY girl – get lost!" I snapped before spinning Amu around and giving her a heated kiss in front of a gaping delivery boy, once we parted I slammed the door in his face with a smirk, knowing the door hit his foot and nose while closing.

_**To be continued...**_

**_Ikuto:_** Take that you man-whore of a delivery boy!

**_Delivery boy:_** You broke my nose!

**_Ikuto:_** Good! Take it like a man man-whore!

**_Amu:_** (In a amused voice) No more name calling Ikuto.

**_Delivery boy:_** Last time I call you a sexy little thing, tease!

_**Ikuto:**_ You called MY Amu a what!

**_Amu:_** It wasn't supposed to tease you, dip-shit!

**_Yoru & Miki:_** Stop Fighting already nya!

**_Izzy:_** Delivery boy get out ta here!

**_Delivery boy:_** Fine!

**_Everyone:_** Finally!

**_Izzy:_** Now that's finally over, I was wondering if I could have my readers opinions on something. I was reading a Snarry story in the HP side of FF called 'Saving Severus Snape' I am in love with this story, however at the end of her story she would have the charters from the story answer any questions from the reviewers – I was wondering if my readers would like me to do this, keep how I mention my reviews now or not mention them at all? (The first will NOT take away any of my actual story space.)

**_Amu & Ikuto:_** Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
